robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV Networks
rTV Networks, sometimes referred to as rTV or shortened to rTVN, is a Robloxian television corporation run by BenzBot. rTV Networks owns and operates all of rTV's television and internet properties, including its namesake, rTV. History The rTV Networks began in July 2011, just after the launch of its namesake channel rTV. In the first month of the Networks, rTV and the pre-existing Blox News were seperate entities run by the same person. In August 2011, Blox News was merged into rTV's television properties, thus creating the beginnings of today's rTV Networks. Units rTV Networks has four networks, three ownerships, one joint stake, and a partnership making up the units of the rTV Networks. Channels Current channels rTV '' '' Owned from: July 2011 - present Broadcasts: Thursday-Sunday, 5pm - ? (planned) rTV is the main network of the rTV Networks, featuring general entertainment programming. It launched on July 1, 2011, and features shows such as The BenzBot Show, @TheIronCafe, and Placejumping. Blox News '' '' Owned from: Fall 2010 - August 2011 (as an independent channel), August 2011 - present (as an rTV Network) Broadcasts: 'Thursday-Sunday, 6pm - ? (planned) Blox News Channel, or simply, Blox News, is rTVN's news outlet, providing news and information from Robloxia and the world. It features not only news programming, like flagship program ''Blox News and World24, but also features opinion programs as well, such as Roblox Central and The Conversation. Rnetwork '' '' 'Owned from: '''Early 2012 - present '''Broadcasts: '''Thursday-Sunday, 6pm - ? (planned) Rnetwork is rTVN's channel aimed at a teenage audience, similar to RN. Programs planned include ''The Secret Lives of Today's Youth, about what happens when teenagers are relatively alone and away from adults, Respawn, a series about a man who time travels through the classic Robloxian spawn point, and Lockdown, about a group of humans who become hostages to suddenly sentient robots. Rnetwork will also reair a few shows from RN, such as Dragonclan. The name originally got some issues from TamatedRNetworks, but they later took back their comments. Blox '''Owned from: '''August 5, 2013 - present '''Broadcasts: '''TBA Blox was created by rTV Networks and AGTV Networks, in the early hours of August 5, 2013, after AwesomeGavent falsely reported the day before that he had received the name rights to the BloxTV name from rTV Networks, when no such discussions had taken place. After a confrontation over the incident, rTVN and AGTVN discussed plans to launch the channel as a co-owned brand, since rTVN was also planning on launching an entertainment channel named Blox in the future. The deal was originally part of a larger plan to make AGTVN's channels part of the rTV Networks, but the plan was scrapped after AwesomeGavent said it might hurt relations between AGTVN and WM Productions. rTVN then gave AGTVN a license to use the Blox name for purposes of the new channel only. rTVN also made sure that the new channel specifically used the Blox brand started by Blox News Channel, to begin a second rTVN brand under the name. Defunct channels Rush '''Owned from: January 2012 - November 1, 2012 Rush was a joint partnership channel between rTV Networks and Flunken, star of rTV series Invention of the Day. The channel was set to feature action, adventure, and comedy programming, as well as repeats of RN shows (now to be on Rnetwork) and Invention of the Day. Flunken quit Rush on November 1, 2012, and the group was in the possession of BenzBot until sometime in December 2012. The group was in the control of TamatedRNetworks for a short time before given up completely before the end of the year. In March 2013, TRN retook the group, but was scrapped completely as a TV network, and instead is now a parent company of TRN properties. (See TamatedRNetworks#May_2013_Return_to_Broadcasting). Proposed future channels Six future rTV Networks were proposed as ideas at one time or another, none of them have launched or been worked on. rTV2 rTV2 would become the home of rTV's talk show programming, such as Taker and Newcastlefan, freeing up some of rTV's timeslots to air more genres of programming on the main channel. rTV YOYO ' '''rTV YOYO (YOYO being a backronym for the channel's slogan, "you're only young once") would be a channel that would be either a separate channel or timesharing with rTV (on rTV's off days Monday through Wednesday) that would be generally aimed at kids and feature a mix of original series and real-life series. Shows on rTV YOYO would include real-life series Phineas and Ferb'' and Fish Hooks, as well as MiniYOYO, which "despite its name, focuses on smaller works and series, not young children", rTVN jokes. rTV UK rTV UK would be a timeshift of programming from the rTV Networks to make it better timed for British audiences. Programs would include'' Placejumping'', @TheIronCafe, and a UK-tailored version of Blox News, titled Blox News Britain. Programming on rTV UK would air from about 3-5pm ET (8-10pm in the UK, coinciding with the airing hours of RN), and episodes would generally air later than their rTV Network premieres. rTV IRL rTV IRL (named after the text-language term "IRL", "in real life") would be a channel airing popular real-life series, competing with the upcoming three main roChannels. rTV3 rTV3 would aim at an all-ages audience, but skew to older children, similar to Australian channel ABC3. The 24/7 channel would air shows which would otherwise be seen on rTV YOYO (as rTV3 would generally replace rTV YOYO), as well as more "interesting" series (childrens' programming with themes further outside a generally family-friendly area, as would be seen on YOYO) and a few original series. The channel would be named in order (and launched) after rTV2. Blox Sports On August 4, 2013, it was heard that BenzBot is planning on launching a sports network, to compete with the roSports channel to be launched. The channel, named Blox Sports, will strengthen on the Blox name started by Blox News Channel. Ownerships AGTV Owned from: 'April 13, 2013 - July 1, 2013 AGTV is a channel owned by AwesomeGavent, of rTV's ''Gavent, and is the successor to Walt Bloxxy TV. The company became an rTV network on April 13, 2013. There have been arguments over rTVN's ownership of AGTV by certain people, because they believed that it was a bad idea. It was decided on April 16, 2013 that AGTV would no longer be an rTV Network, but AGTV was still an rTV Network until was July 1, 2013. The company is part of the Roblox Television Networks Group. rTV Networks currently has a partial ownership stake in AGTV, which was given after the upcoming channel Blox was created, as rTVN owns the majority of that channel. REN Main Article: REN ' ' '''Owned from: Early 2012 - August 13th, 2013 Roblox Entertainment Network, or REN, was a network owned by rTV Networks thanks to a deal between REN's previous owner and BenzBot. The channel features more sports programming than entertainment programming, despite its name. On August 13, 2013, Jonmar2001 falsely reported that he had bought the name rights to REN from BenzBot. BenzBot gave the REN name to Jonmar on September 3, 2013, both as a strategy to get rid of the REN ownership, and to free up the RTN name for use by the Roblox Television Networks Group, as Jonmar had been using the RTN name up to that point. 21st Century Blox '''Owned from: '''Early 2012 - present 21st Century Blox is rTV Networks' film production division, launched around the same time as rTV. The show is mostly a holding company now, as it has not worked on any films since summer 2011. The company is the least known unit of the Networks, and has been long-forgotten by many. Notable Incidents There have been several incidents where rTV Networks has had to take action for a certain reason. Such events are listed below. Copyright Infringement rTV Networks has immediate copyright over any items containing the rTV or Blox names. This was to make sure that any additional channels in the future (ex. if a new channel called Blox Sports was announced) would have no problems with copyright infringement. In May 2013, rTVN notified user itvfood, an rTVN and RTNG member, about infringement when groups and decals using the rTV name were found on his profile, with the name set up similarly to the late-1990s-2006 ITV logo. The user removed such content. rTVN says that three more cases will be coming up soon -- two for the use of the rTV name, and one for the theft of the description of the now-defunct Blox News group (which was the original group for rTVN, before it got its own group). For purposes of copyright, rTVN uses the group URL of that group (GID 257010) for group dating purposes. Category:Television corporations